Sailing our love
by Junk'peria
Summary: Un bateau qui explose, une île apparemment abandonnée... Il suffisait de peu pour que Portgas D. Ace et Trafalgar Law se rencontre, qui plus est dans une petite maison appartenant à une jeune fille au pouvoir étrange. AcexLaw/LawxAce. AU. Smut,Lemon ch.5 !
1. Le pouvoir de la faim

_Chapitre 1 : Le pouvoir de la faim_

* * *

Les flots de la mer ballottaient agréablement la petite embarcation sur laquelle un jeune homme dormait à moitié. Une jambe croisée sur l'autre et son chapeau marron légèrement baissé sur le visage, quelques flammes donnaient la poussée nécessaire au petit bateau pour avancer. L'on en attendait pas moins du célèbre capitaine de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace. Toujours à la recherche de Kurohige, il avait décidé de prendre une petite pause et de voguer à son gré jusqu'à la prochaine île qui se présenterait à lui.

Les marines ou autres pirates n'étaient certes pas un grand problème étant donné que d'un claquement de doigt, la moitié de la coque pouvait être brûlée vive. Tout autant que ses passagers en fait. Le bout de la main trempant dans l'eau, il traçait ainsi des sillons qui s'effaçaient quelques mètres plus loin. Il commençait à avoir un peu faim et se frotta le ventre en soupirant. Si le feu lui permettait des facilités pour du barbecue, l'élasticité de son petit frère était plus enviable pour ce qui était du stockage.

En repensant à ce dernier, il sourit et releva le haut du corps pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il repoussa son chapeau de l'index, puis aviva les flammes du moteur pour accélérer la cadence. La proue du bateau s'éleva un peu plus qu'auparavant et un vent plus fort vint frapper le corps à demi-nu d'Ace. Il continua son petit périple jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit un bateau pirate non loin de lui.

Un boost plus tard, il l'accosta tandis que sur l'autre pont on se précipitait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'attendit pas un signe pour grimper à bord et se retrouver au milieu d'une bonne dizaine de pirates armés. Ces derniers ne le reconnurent pas et devaient certainement être sur Grand Line depuis peu. Ils commencèrent à le menacer immédiatement :

- Donne-nous tout ce que t'as ! Fit un premier pirate bien téméraire.

- Tu dois bien avoir de l'or sur toi hein ! Allez ! Surenchérit un second.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai manger. Vous auriez un petit repas ? répondit Ace en s'inclinant légèrement, se fichant totalement des menaces qui venaient de lui être adressées.

- Il se fout de nous celui-là ! Attaquez, nous fouillerons ses restes ! Relança le premier.

- Ah... et moi qui voulait juste un bento. Bon bah...

Ace se frotta l'arrière de la tête et esquiva sans problèmes les premières attaques avec d'excellentes esquives. Mais comme il ne voulait pas trop forcer, il passa derrière le commanditaire de toutes ces offensives et claqua des mains pour mettre le feu aux vêtements de ce dernier. En panique, l'homme frappa ses mains contre lui puis finit par sauter du pont, laissant ses compagnons coi.

- Et voilà. La cuisine, c'est par où ? Demanda Ace en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

On la lui indiqua en même temps que leur cachette au trésor. Apparemment, le jeune homme aux poings ardents avait touché le capitaine du premier coup, laissant les autres se planquer dans la cale en attendant que tout se termine. Ce fut rapide. Ace récupéra un sac entier de nourriture et un autre d'or et réussit, tant bien que mal, à les caser dans sa toute petite embarcation, normalement destinée à une personne. Un morceau de viande déjà en bouche, il adressa un salut poli aux pirates et attisa les braises de son moteur pour repartir.

Les pirates du bateau jurèrent de se venger un jour mais c'était sans compter sur la future bêtise de leur assaillant. En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, Ace eut la bonne idée de claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour débarrasser ses paumes des miettes et de la graisse accumulées. Il s'effraya et avala de travers le morceau qu'il mangeait en entendant une explosion derrière lui. Le bateau avait été réduit en cendres. Il déglutit difficilement et fit un sourire contrit avant de lancer à plein gaz son bateau pour trouver un endroit où se reposer tout de même.

[A suivre]

* * *

**_Et voici le premier chapitre de "Sailing our Love" ! Les personnages seront certainement OOC aux alentours du chapitre 3 mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais des efforts ~ Je sais que du Ace/Law n'est pas courant, cette histoire est dédicacée à ma Yué-chan, fan de ces deux personnages. Il s'agit également d'une pré-quelle à une histoire originale se passant dans "One Piece".  
Merci d'avoir lu !_**


	2. Les explosions n'annoncent rien de bon

_Chapitre 2 : Les explosions n'annoncent rien de bon..._

* * *

L'explosion avait attiré l'attention d'un autre groupe de pirates non loin de là. Un ours blanc regardait, depuis le pont, la fumée qui se dégageait au loin. Il s'apprêta à aller avertir le reste de l'équipe mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son capitaine se trouvait déjà à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette explosion, Bepo ?

- Un gros bateau apparemment.

- Bon alors on va bouger, répliqua le capitaine en reposant son long katana noir parsemé de croix blanches.

- Vers où ? Demanda un autre matelot.

- … Plus loin ?

- Plus précis tu meurs. Et sérieusement ?

L'homme regarda la mer puis pointa son doigt dans une direction droit devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis car le log pose voulait les amener sur une île dont il connaissait déjà le cap. Non, Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates, désirait trouver quelque chose de nouveau et d'insolite. Quoi de mieux qu'une île qui n'était pas indiquée par le log pose ? Leur bateau pouvait de toutes manières faire office de sous-marin et les protéger des éventuelles attaques comme celle à laquelle venait d'assister Bepo. Il était loin de se douter que c'était un petit accident mais la prudence valait mieux. Bien que franc envers lui-même et envers les autres, sa réaction face à l'imprévu avait fait rapidement réagir ses compagnons. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il lança son bras dans une direction presque au hasard, estimant qu'elle pouvait être correcte.

- Capitaine, on est forts mais je ne veux pas me faire exploser, faites un effort voyons !

- Bah ! On craint rien, le temps qu'arri... commença Trafalgar.

- Capitaine, y a une banane sur l'eau, le coupa Bepo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes toi ? Et y a pas une ours femelle dessus tant que t'y es ?

- Ah... Bah non...

Face à une réponse aussi bancale pour une taquinerie plutôt mesquine, le capitaine des Hearts Pirates revint à côté de l'ours blanc en combinaison orange et croisa les bras pour regarder au loin. Rejoints par leur compagnon, ils formaient une ligne observant un phénomène étrange car il y avait effectivement une embarcation de taille réduite qui avançait très rapidement. A la proue, un énorme sac attira leur attention.

- Oh oh, intéressant ! Annonça un des deux compagnons de Law, avec sa casquette pinguin.

Leur bateau commença à avancer sans que Trafalgar n'en ait donné l'ordre. A la place, il laissa son air perplexe de côté pour son éternel sourire, face à la vivacité des réactions de ses matelots, et resta à côté de Bepo sans rien dire. En s'approchant un peu, ils finiraient bien par voir de quoi et de qui il s'agirait mais il valait mieux être prudent. Un bateau coûtait cher en réparations et il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter pour réparer les dégâts alors que ce dernier venait à peine de sortir d'une révision. L'un des plus intéressé en blouse revint vers lui pour lui annoncer qu'ils avançaient en parallèle pour éviter un affrontement trop direct, ce à quoi Law répondit en haussant un peu les épaules :

- La direction que j'avais montré, c'est ça.

- Oui oui, capitaine, répondit l'autre d'un air fatigué avant de se retirer pour pallier à ses fonctions.

Malgré leur avancée soutenue, l'étrange embarcation allait bien plus vite sans que son occupant n'ait besoin de beaucoup travailler. Law se demandait si ce dernier avait éventuellement un fruit du démon en sa possession. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils continuèrent à avancer pendant un long moment, gardant toujours en vue la pseudo-banane. Le capitaine avait fini par s'asseoir contre Bepo pour attendre quand enfin des nouvelles se firent entendre.

- Capitaine, île en vue. L'embarcation s'y est arrêtée.

Law se releva de suite pour juger la situation. L'île qu'il cherchait était à sa disposition tout comme l'embarcation de l'inconnu. Il pointa le doigt sur cette dernière et annonça :

- La pêche est bonne aujourd'hui ! Coup double !

- On sait pas ce qu'il y a sur cette île, annonça Bepo

- Et bien... tant pis, allons voir quand même !

* * *

**_Voilà le second chapitre avec le point de vue de l'équipage de Law. Rencontre entre les deux dans le prochain chapitre ~ Je suis désolée, je suis sûre que Law fait complètement OOC mais ceci était ma toute première fic donc soyez indulgent ;_; Merci d'avoir lu !  
Note : Les chapitres sont déjà tous écrits, ils seront rapidement mis en ligne ;)  
_**


	3. La maison d'une femme

_Chapitre 3 : La maison d'une femme peut réunir deux hommes_

* * *

Le bateau des Hearts Pirates accosta à côté de l'île, non loin de la petite embarcation qu'ils avaient repérée un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il s'en approchèrent, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était vide et que son occupant était parti avec le sac à son bord. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à essayer de suivre les traces de ce dernier. Trafalgar ne fut pas très étonné de l'étrange dispositif qui était sur le petit bateau. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un moteur normal et il y avait des chances que son possesseur ait un fruit du démon pour faire fonctionner le tout. Son équipage avait préféré rester sur leur bateau, ne laissant que Bepo et Jean Bart accompagner leur capitaine au cas où. Ils se trouvaient là depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes quant Bepo reprit la parole :

- Bon... On le suit alors ?

Le trio semblait être d'accord pour faire ainsi et se mit à traverser la courte bordure de forêt qui protégeait l'intérieur des terres, composées de plaines, de champs naturels et de quelques monceaux d'arbres isolés. L'île semblait complètement déserte et pas une maison ni village n'était visible à l'horizon. Aussi, le petit groupe se mit à marcher toujours tout droit, vers le centre des terres, l'un le katana sur l'épaule, le second le regard en l'air et le troisième les mains dans les poches. Ils ne semblaient pas très stressés par une rencontre peu fortuite et marchèrent comme cela pendant un bon moment. Mais ils virent enfin la personne qu'ils cherchaient, à côté d'une petite maison plutôt rustique et vide de vie. Law prit les devants et interpella l'homme torse-nu au chapeau marron. Ce dernier portait deux sacs sur une épaule, l'un plus gros que l'autre.

- Home sweet home Monsieur ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le pirate en se retournant à peine.

- Et bien, je suppose que vous ramenez ces beaux sacs remplis de trésors chez vous, non ? Je vous propose de vous en débarrasser.

- Mais c'est pas chez moi ici, déclara-t-il étonné. Et puis je vous donnerai certainement pas mon repas, je vous connais même pas ! A moins que vous ne vouliez goûter mes flammes ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire et des flammes dévorant le bout de ses doigts relevés.

- Ha, c'est donc ça votre pouvoir... Votre nom ne me revient pas mais je suis sûr qu'une belle prime se trouve sur votre tête. Vous avez Trafalgar Law en personne devant vous, capitaine des Heart Pirates, annonça-t-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui pour se préparer à utiliser son pouvoir au cas où.

- Portgas D. Ace, un des capitaines... commença-t-il.

- De Barbe Blanche, termina Jean Bart qui s'était un peu avancé.

- Ouais ! Qui ne connaît pas le vieux ! Déclara Ace en riant et se désintéressant complètement de Law.

- Donc il y a bien une prime sur votre tête, reprit Law. C'est sympa d'avoir ça en plus de votre trésor...

- Mais vous êtes super loin de votre équipage alors, dit Bepo. C'est vous qui avez explosé le bateau pas loin ?

- Oh, j'avais juste un peu faim, répondit Ace, toujours en riant.

- Ah c'est de la nourriture alors vos sacs ?

- Ouais, l'or c'est juste au cas où pour filer à celui qui m'hébergera.

- Vous vous en foutez complètement de ce que je viens de dire, hein ? Tenta Law.

Mais la conversation entre Bepo, Bart et Ace continua sans lui prêter attention. Il se dirigea alors vers la maison pour mieux l'observer, si déjà elle n'appartenait pas à Portgas. Elle semblait vide, mais il était difficile de voir correctement à l'intérieur à cause des rideaux qui rendait les carreaux opaques. Il frappa à la porte puis essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée... ou bien bloquée.

- Capitaine ? Demanda Bepo en le rejoignant, la conversation ayant été coupée par les actions de Law.

- C'est apparemment abandonné mais bloqué, annonça-t-il tout simplement

- Oh ! Ça va vite être réglé, argua Ace en s'avançant à son tour vers la porte.

Il posa ses sacs, qui ne firent, en effet, pas le bruit sourd de trésors, et apposa la paume de sa main sur la porte. L'instant d'après, cette dernière s'enflamma et fit voler la porte à la travers la pièce. Il courut vite éteindre le feu qui avait commencé à dévorer le morceau de bois puis regarda à l'intérieur. Bepo ramena à l'intérieur les deux sacs appartenant à Ace, n'étant plus autant intéressé par leur contenu. Chacun se trouvait désormais à l'intérieur et regardait avec attention. Hormis quelques meubles et une cuisine dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait rien de bien important. Un escalier menait à un étage, sans doute une chambre, tandis qu'une porte sous les marches était un peu cachée. Et comme ce qui est interdit interpelle toujours plus vite que ce qui est à portée de main, la curiosité de Ace et de Law l'emporta.

Tous deux devant la porte, ils se toisèrent du regard pour savoir qui l'ouvrirait le premier. Ace envoya une gerbe de flamme dans sa direction, qui alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, tandis que Trafalgar se baissa à temps et donna un coup de katana dans les jambes de son adversaire pour le déstabiliser. Par conséquent, il fut le premier à baisser la poignée et à pénétrer dans la petite pièce qui s'avérait être un bureau. Si le mobilier n'était pas étonnant, les murs couverts d'affiches « Wanted » l'étaient plus. Les affiches respectives des deux capitaines s'y trouvaient d'ailleurs, accompagnées de notes sur leur fruit du démon. La majorité en avaient, même celle de Luffy.

- Et bah ça alors, c'est surprenant, déclara Ace.

- J'te le fais pas dire, répondit en écho Law.

- Euh... Capitaine ? Demanda Bepo depuis l'autre pièce

- Quoi encore ?

- Problème.

- Quel problème ?

- Vous ! Tonna soudainement une voix féminine dans l'ensemble de la maison.

Face à un tel imprévu, Law et Ace sortirent ensemble de la pièce pour se retrouver en face d'un petit bout de jeune fille, mains sur les hanches et l'air sévère. Sa chevelure brune mi-longue et légèrement emmêlée, sa robe quelque peu tâchée et un panier posé derrière elle, rempli d'étranges fruits, montraient qu'elle revenait d'un petit périple. Il était tout à fait naturel que ce soit la plus amène à râler dans de telles circonstances. Leur envie de s'enfuir rapidement s'était estompée dès qu'ils s'étaient trouvés en face d'elle. Aussi, Ace alla s'incliner devant elle pour s'excuser.

- Euh pardon, nous croyons que cette maison était abandonnée.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Clama-t-elle de nouveau. Vous avez explosé ma porte et ouvert mon bureau !

Vous avez dû mettre un temps fou pour récolter toutes ces affiches... lui dit Law avec un air relativement étonné, sans pour autant avoir rejoint Ace dans son excuse. Du coup, je pense que vous nous connaissez déjà.

- En effet, répondit-elle déjà un peu plus adoucie. Si vous me réparez les dégâts, j'accepte vos excuses.

Les quatre hommes acceptèrent volontiers. Pendant que la jeune fille rangeait son attirail, ils en profitèrent pour réparer les dégâts puis restèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, attendant patiemment. Une atmosphère étrange régnait dans l'habitacle, comme une sensation de bien-être et de paix. Il semblait bien que cela provienne de la propriétaire de cette maison mais aucun des pirates n'en était très sûr. Ils apprirent en tout cas qu'elle se nommait Riko D. Yué et qu'elle vivait ici seule, tranquillement à l'abri de toute intrusion. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Tous assis autour de la petite table du salon, Bepo demanda tout de même quels étaient ces étranges fruits auxquels elle portait une attention toute particulière.

- Oh... Un ours qui parle... répondit-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Mais nan ! Répondit-il au quart de tour.

- Ah... Tu vois que ça choque tous le monde, ajouta Law.

- J'me disais aussi... poursuivit Ace.

- Pardon... s'excuse Bepo.

- Ce sont des fruits du démon.

- Je suis pas un ours qui... Des fruits du démon ? Reprit l'ours.

- Oui, reprit la jeune fille. Il y en a quelques-uns sur l'île mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils donnent comme pouvoir et je préfère pas savoir, le mien me suffit.

- Et c'est lequel le vôtre ? Demanda Ace, continuant de manger dans ses réserves.

- Le ai-ai no mi. [1]

- Hayai no mi ? Vous êtes pourtant lente à la détente... déclara Law assez étonné. [2]

- Ai, espèce d'imbécile ! Dit Ace en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

L'atmosphère se calma derechef et Trafalgar ne le frappa même pas en retour. Yué partit d'un grand rire en entendant l'imbécillité de Law à propos du nom de son fruit et tous le monde se détendit. Elle leur proposa alors de rester manger pour le repas, voir de dormir si cela les arrangeaient. Face à une demande si franche et grâce à l'environnement trop agréable crée par le pouvoir de Riko, Ace et Law acceptèrent les deux propositions tandis que Jean Bart et Bepo annoncèrent qu'ils restaient uniquement pour le repas.

* * *

[1]« Ai » signifie amour en japonais.

[2]« Hayai » signifie rapide en japonais d'où l'incompréhension de Law.

_**Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents et je pense que vous avez tous deviné ce qui va entraîner le Ace x Law, n'est-ce-pas ! Damn, je ne pensais pas avoir écrit une aussi mauvaise littérature il y a un an, j'ai presque honte de vous présenter ça xD Néanmoins bonne lecture, le smut est dans deux chapitres !**_


	4. De la haine à la paix

_Chapitre 4 : De la haine à la paix_

* * *

Il était étonnant de voir une tablée si joyeuse pendant qu'en mer, les pirates luttaient pour atteindre le nouveau monde et les marines pour arrêter ces derniers. L'esprit vide de toute haine ou de mépris, le repas concocté par Yué fit l'unanimité et dura le temps qu'il fallu. La nuit commençait seulement à tomber sur la petite maison dont l'éclairage se faisait à la bougie, et ceux qui voulaient partir commencèrent à se lever pour le faire comprendre. Ni Bepo ni Jean Bart ne posèrent de questions supplémentaires quant à l'étrange façon de vivre de leur hôtesse ni à propos des fruits du démon. Law leur demanda de rester vigilants et de venir le chercher si un problème pointait son nez.

Poliment, Ace vint demander à ce que l'on puisse attacher son bateau à celui du capitaine des Hearts Pirates pour éviter tout soucis le lendemain. Malgré un désaccord à ce propos au début, Law finit par accepter et laisser ses compagnons partir. Les deux capitaines s'assirent de nouveau à la table et tantôt observaient Riko et ses fruits du démon, tantôt l'un l'autre en s'envoyant des piques. Il n'était pas très évident pour eux de se supporter, sachant qu'en temps normal ils se seraient déjà battus plus d'une fois.

Par respect pour le lieu et toujours à cause de cette ambiance plus qu'agréable, les sautes d'humeurs éclataient soudainement avant de redevenir normale. Yué ne leur cacha pas l'embarras qu'elle avait de réunir deux capitaines aussi connus sous son toit. Ils s'excusèrent poliment à ce propos et continuèrent à discuter autour d'un verre de saké.

- Ces fruits du démon... Il y a un arbre dans le coin ? Demanda Law, très intéressé par la possibilité de devenir plus fort.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Yué en regardant son plafond momentanément. La plupart de ceux que je ramasse sont à terre et quand ils sont dans un arbre, c'est parce qu'ils y sont tombés. Si il existait un arbre, ce serait connu, même par une simple légende !

- En fait, ils ont tous plus ou moins la même forme spécifique, non ? Ajouta Ace.

Les volutes comme ça, oui, montra-t-elle sur un fruit noir et ovale dont les tracés de l'extérieur étaient plus clairs. Mais après, les couleurs et surtout le pouvoir changent. Et là, quant à savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils contiennent...

- N'empêche que vous en avez quand même mangé un, remarqua Law.

- La curiosité ! Que voulez-vous! Mais je ne pousse pas le vice à goûter tout ceux que je trouve ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Vous pourriez devenir forte et sortir de votre île déserte, réaliser un rêve ou que sais-je, dit Ace, non sans penser à son petit frère qui clamait partout où il allait qu'il deviendrait le nouveau seigneur des pirates.

En entendant cela, Yué s'arrêta de trier les fruits et lui répondit par un sourire doux et plein de compréhension. Jeune et fougueux, des rêves plein la tête et l'envie de se faire une place, Ace pouvait être l'un des premiers à vouloir faire sa place dans ce monde impitoyable de la piraterie. Mais comment pouvait-elle se faire une place dans le monde avec un fruit aussi pacifique que celui lié à l'amour ?

Hormis apaiser des querelles, elle ne pourrait éviter la haine de ce monde impitoyable et n'arriverait pas à se battre convenablement. Après avoir persuadé ou fait tomber amoureux un ennemi, elle n'aurait que le choix de s'enfuir. Comprenant la merveilleuse boulette que venait de faire le capitaine, notamment par le silence éloquent de Riko mais aussi par son expérience de l'âge, Law n'hésita pas :

- T'es vraiment le pire des cons sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche. T'as ruiné la conversation, bravo. En étant poli et avenant, t'es surtout maladroit. T'en es fier ?

- Et mais c'est pas ma faute, on est venu à ce sujet comme ça ! Tu crois que ça me fait rire de voir qu'elle est enfermée ici ? C'est sûr que toi et ton sous-marin à deux balles, ton ours qui parle et ton esclave libéré, t'es un bon pirate, répondit Ace le ton montant et surtout des flammes léchant son dos.

- Ohla, ohla, monsieur, on se calme ! Déjà si elle a fait le choix d'être ici, c'est justement parce qu'elle le veut. Et ensuite, quand on vient de faire exploser un bateau en plein après-midi juste pour se faire une pause bento, on ne se prétend pas être un bon pirate, cria presque Trafalgar en se levant brusquement.

Le ton entre les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de grimper et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'enflammer (surtout Ace), pour de bon. Mais Yué ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et vint se placer entre les deux. Elle les sépara, chacune de ses mains sur le torse d'un pirate, et leur intima d'abord doucement de se calmer. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle hurla :

- STOP ! STOP STOP ET STOP !

Elle sentit quelques picotements parcourir son corps et passer par ses mains. L'effet fut immédiatement. En très peu de temps, plus aucune flamme ne se trouvait sur Portgas D. Ace, et le katana de Trafalgar Law tomba à terre. Légèrement essoufflée et ayant un doute sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune femme retira doucement ses mains et recula d'un pas, curieuse de savoir ce que son pouvoir avait fait comme dégâts.

Les deux hommes continuaient de se regarder l'un l'autre mais ne se toisaient plus comme avant. Ace fut le premier à détourner le regard, apparemment gêné, et demanda, toujours aussi poliment, où il pouvait se coucher. Yué acquiesça et reprit son sourire pour lui montrer une chambre vide sommairement meublée à l'étage où elle installa un futon, pensant qu'il valait mieux les séparer. Pourtant, Law les rejoignit et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, mains dans les poches.

- Je dors ici aussi, Madame.

Ace n'eut rien à redire sur cette déclaration alors que Yué alla chercher un second futon dans la réserve de sa chambre, à l'opposé du pallier. Lorsqu'elle revint, aucun des deux pirates n'avait bougé et le capitaine de Barbe Blanche avait retiré son chapeau pour le poser au sol, plus loin, avec son couteau, son sac et ses bottes. Leur hôtesse finit d'installer rapidement les deux couches, bien séparées, et leur apporta en dernier lieu une bougie allumée et quelques autres neuves, avant de s'incliner, de leur souhaiter bon repos et de se retirer.

La porte fermée, la lueur de l'unique bougie renvoyait les ombres des deux hommes sur les murs d'un marron chaud. La petite table dans le coin, d'une couleur bleu azur paraissait sombre et en même temps renvoyait des reflets nuit sur le plafond, tamisant la pièce comme l'intérieur d'un bateau voguant. La petite lucarne renforçait cette impression tandis que le soleil terminait de se coucher derrière les montagnes, effaçant les dernières touches roses et orangées pour laisser place à une nuit plus sombre.

Law daigna enfin s'avancer dans cette pénombre naissante et son premier geste fut de donner un coup de pied dans son futon, afin de le faire glisser vers celui de son camarade. Il ne sentait plus aucune animosité entre eux et cherchait au contraire à ce qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus, qu'ils passent la barrière de la rivalité pirate. En second lieu, il retira ses chaussures et son bonnet, laissant apparaître une touffe de cheveux noirs et ébouriffés.

* * *

_**Hahaha ! Et oui, je vous laisse là avec ce que vous présagez déjà : un bon AcexLaw/LawxAce dans le prochain chapitre ! Je vous rassure, il n'en reste que deux à lire jusqu'à la fin~ Je ne vous ferai pas attendre longtemps vu qu'ils sont déjà terminés ;) Encore un peu de patience ! A la prochaine !**_


	5. Et du cœur au corps

_Chapitre 5 : ...Et du cœur au corps_

* * *

Assis en tailleur et de profil, Ace le regarda faire son petit manège sans rien dire. Il se demandait seulement pourquoi le médecin cherchait autant à se rapprocher alors que quelques instants auparavant, ils se seraient entre-tués. Pourtant, il n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Il le regarda même s'asseoir à côté et attendit qu'une éventuelle conversation démarre. Mais ils ne firent que se regarder fixement, sans avoir l'intention de détourner le regard. Dépourvus d'armes solides, ils ne restaient pas moins dangereux l'un pour l'autre. Comme rien ne semblait vouloir se faire, Ace se pencha vers la flamme de la bougie, regarda une dernière fois de biais Law et la souffla pour l'éteindre. Bien que dans le noir, il ne bougea pas de sa position le temps que ses yeux se fasse à la lueur nocturne et resta aux aguets. Lorsqu'il aperçut que Law n'avait pas changé de position, il daigna alors se coucher, la tête à l'opposé pour ne pas le regarder et entreprit de fermer les yeux. Pourtant, le sommeil ne suivit pas et le simple frottement des draps le tendait.

- Nerveux ? Chuchota soudainement Trafalgar près de son visage.

En s'effrayant, une gerbe de flamme courut le long de son bras gauche, éclairant partiellement le visage basané de Law et ses yeux pétillants. Il garda cette protection naturelle juste devant lui, à mi-chemin. Cela n'eut pour effet que de soutirer un petit rire à son opposant tandis qu'il se reculait face aux flammes qui menaçaient de devenir plus ardentes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il

- Oh rien, rien. Enfin si, probablement la même chose que toi, répondit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

- Certainement pas ! Éloigne-toi, menaça Ace.

- Oh non. Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Law avec un grand sourire et la main au niveau de la poitrine. Cette étrange chaleur, là où Riko-san a apposé sa main. Le cœur qui bat plus vite juste à cause de la proximité de l'autre. Si elle sort, elle ne pourrait pas « devenir forte », elle serait au contraire trop puissante pour nous.

Le possesseur du feu ne trouva rien à redire, notamment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ce que venait de dire Law. Il sentait encore les picotements au niveau de son torse et son cœur qui cognait contre sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser de frustration. Il avait bien deviné quelle bêtise il avait dit, sans pour autant estimer qu'elle serait trop forte. Il rechignait à croire cette vérité nouvelle juste parce qu'il n'y était pas habitué. Pourtant, les flammes s'atténuèrent et le chirurgien de la mort s'approcha de nouveau à la vue de cette autorisation. Ne voulant pas fuir par lâcheté, Ace attendit que Trafalgar ait approché suffisamment son visage pour goûter son souffle et se confronter à lui.

- Ça restera entre nous, son pouvoir, cette nuit, murmura Law.

- Entre nous, ouais, répondit Ace dans un même souffle.

Il eut du mal à déglutir et laissa son ancien rival apposer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, afin de les encourager à s'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. La seconde d'après, leur bouche se collèrent l'une à l'autre dans le même espoir de s'unir. La langue du plus entreprenant força le passage pour pouvoir se glisser dans la bouche du plus surpris et les entremêler, coupant leurs souffles et mélangeant leurs salives n'omettant pas de lécher de temps à autre le coin de leurs commissures. L'assaut, plutôt doux et tranquille au départ, prit rapidement des allures impatientes et autant l'un que l'autre glissa ses mains sur le corps de l'autre.

Gêné par le large sweet de Law, Ace entreprit de passer ses mains sur ses hanches et de tirer le vêtement pour le faire enlever. Le concerné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et stoppa momentanément leurs langoureux baisers pour se défaire de l'habit, dévoilant son torse plus fin. Ils reprirent leurs échanges d'embrassades non sans éviter par deux fois de se cogner violemment contre le mur. Ace leva alors vaguement un bras pour allumer, de ses flammes, le groupe de bougies et projeter ainsi l'ombre de leurs corps réunis sur le mur. Déjà Law en avait profité pour laisser courir sa langue sur son cou blanc, y déposant un premier suçon après une maigre morsure et embrassant brièvement la pomme d'Adam qui s'y agitait. Il continua de descendre le long de son torse, passant sa langue sur le téton rose et le lapant rapidement pour qu'Ace soit le premier à émettre quelques petits râles de plaisir. Tandis que son visage poursuivait sa route toujours plus bas, ses doigts longs prirent le relais de sa langue.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'arrondir le dos afin de se pencher en avant, Ace avait glissé une main dans les cheveux d'ébènes du médecin. Leur noirceur était d'autant plus vive dans la pénombre et la douceur de leur toucher, incomparable avec ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Son autre main avait agrippé le côté de son visage, caressant du bout de l'annulaire et de l'auriculaire les deux boucles d'oreilles dorées qui s'y tenaient, et pressant de son pouce le bout de sa joue, non loin des poches qui ne quittaient jamais ses yeux. Il aurait préféré prendre la place de Law mais s'était retrouvé plus rapidement coincé que prévu. Il supposait également que ces élans d'affections ne s'éterniseraient pas toute une nuit et prit son mal en patience. Néanmoins, le chirurgien atteignit la barrière de son pantacourt et commença à en défaire la ceinture. Ace en profita pour le tirer en arrière, agrippant fermement ses cheveux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Law en léchant sa lèvre supérieure.

- Vas-y, doucement, et pas, là, souffla Ace.

Mais en imposant ce contre-temps, il eut le contraire de ce qu'il voulait car Law défit complètement la ceinture et déboutonna le pantalon pour le tirer d'un coup sec, laissant le jeune homme en caleçon. Ace émit un petit « hé ! » de protestation qui ne changea rien à la situation car déjà Law tirait ses jambes vers lui et glissa son visage le long de sa cuisse, mordant fréquemment la chair souple et musclée. Accoudé à demi sur le futon et ses jambes relevées, Ace avait du mal à revenir dans sa position précédente. Il se mordait les lèvres en sentant la pression des dents le long de sa peau et ahanait le plus silencieusement possible. Satisfait, Law entreprit de revenir au niveau de son ventre et de suivre du bout de la langue la ligne de poil qui descendait du nombril jusqu'au sexe encore mou de son compagnon. Il embrassa ce dernier par-dessus le tissu qui commençait enfin à se tendre et se garda quelques secondes pour ouvrir son propre pantalon.

Ace en profita pour se reprendre et usa d'un faible élan pour plaquer Law au sol et bloquer ses protestations par de nouveaux baisers, plus vigoureux. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent exerçant chacun la pression de sa paume sur l'autre, comme un bras de fer sans fin. A partir de cette première attaque, chacun tentait de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre, bombant le torse, poussant du genou ou retirant sa tête pour prendre de brèves inspirations. Ainsi, même si Law avait été le premier à faire ses avances, Ace lâcha ses mains pour agripper ses hanches et les glisser pour baisser le pantalon et le caleçon de Law ensemble. En léchant le bas du ventre de ce dernier, il commençait à entendre de petites gémissements et sentit ses cheveux ondulés être agrippés à leur tour comme l'avait fait Ace précédemment. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et il apposa délicatement le bout de ses lèvres le long du pénis de son compagnon, de plus en plus dur. Le prenant dans une main, l'autre passant sous la fesse mate pour l'agripper, Ace lécha longuement le sexe tout le long, avec autant d'aller-retours que nécessaire.

- Haa... Ace... commença enfin à gémir Law.

Il ne fallait pas plus d'encouragements que la prononciation de son nom pour qu'il accélère sa façon de lécher l'organe, jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne à pleine bouche. La main qui tenait la fesse de Law finit de la presser pour poser le bout de son majeur face à l'anus et commencer à le faire pénétrer. Immédiatement, le capitaine des Heart Pirates cambra le dos et cramponna sa poigne dans les cheveux d'Ace, sans pour autant arriver à se relever et à renverser la tendance. Il ne put qu'utiliser sa seconde main pour glisser sur les traits de son visage tendu puis atteindre le futon à côté de son crâne pour l'attraper à son tour. Balançant sa tête et émettant des gémissements de plus en plus nombreux, il ne sursauta que lorsqu'Ace fit pénétrer un second doigt puis un troisième, l'ouvrant peu à peu pour ce qui allait suivre. Il ne chercha pas pour autant à donner vraiment du plaisir à Law, notamment en essayant d'atteindre la prostate. Il la frapperait assez lorsqu'il l'aurait pénétré. Il lâcha alors le sexe de Law pour préparer le sien, continuant de le lubrifier en étouffant ses propres protestations de plaisir, le gland humide en bouche.

Quand il eut terminé, il releva la partie supérieure de son corps pour se mettre à genoux, éclairant un unique côté de sa personne en sueur, puis essuya négligemment sa bouche. Bien que ce ne fut pas terminé, Law put se relever assez, prenant appui sur la base de ses paumes, pour le regarder d'un mauvais œil. Il s'agissait de savoir lequel réagirait le plus vite pour prendre la position de dominant. Malheureusement pour Law, il ne réussit pas à atteindre la hauteur de son adversaire et fut repoussé contre le futon. Se retrouvant derrière lui, Ace écrasa sa main de la sienne et le bloqua au sol grâce à ses doigts. De l'autre, il lui releva le bassin et lui intima de rester tranquille par une simple pression de son autre main sur son phallus. Partagé entre peine et plaisir, Law laissa les choses se faire, non sans serrer son poing libre, bien décidé à rendre la pareille au capitaine de Barbe Blanche. L'instant d'après, il dû fermer les yeux et glisser son visage contre le futon pour réprimer des gémissements de douleur et cacher de maigres larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Ace avait commencé à enfoncer son sexe, doucement, progressivement. Il accompagna les complaintes de son dominé par de nombreux râles essoufflés puis, une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, il eut un sourire satisfait qui s'afficha sur son visage.

Il continua sur des aller-retours de plus en plus vigoureux sans se soucier des lamentations de plus en plus courtes mais toujours aussi nombreuses de Law. Il se plaqua contre son dos pour avoir de meilleures sensations et aller toujours plus loin. L'étroitesse de l'endroit lui procurait un nombre de sentiments jusque là inconnus et certainement inégalables. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, notamment lorsqu'il voyait sous lui, le dos sombre de Trafalgar se cambrer et accrocher le futon du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tantôt contre, tantôt loin, il trouva rapidement les positions dans lesquelles il se sentait le mieux pour continuer ses mouvements. Il voulait faire durer son propre plaisir. Mais face à la forte envie d'éjaculer, il força Law à passer sur le flanc pour se faciliter complètement la tâche et se lâcha quelques longues minutes plus tard. Le temps sembla s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge au sol dans le dos de Law et le colle en position de cuillère.

A chaque inspiration et expiration, Trafalgar sentait le sexe d'Ace se mouvoir et lui soutirer de faibles soupirs. Lui-même affaibli par cette intrusion soudaine, il resta sans bouger sur le sol. Cependant, une fois son souffle revenu, il tourna la tête comme il le put et demanda en grognant :

- Tu comptes la laisser encore longtemps à l'intérieur ?

- Ouais... répondit Ace pour l'agacer tout en passant son bras devant son torse pour mieux le tenir.

Bien que satisfait, il s'amusa à donner quelques petits coups de hanches supplémentaires tout en allant mordiller l'oreille de Law. Ses boucles d'oreilles tintèrent entre elles plusieurs fois pour accompagner les souffles courts et les nouveaux glapissements de Law. Ce ne fut qu'après cette envie passagère qu'Ace se retira enfin, sans pour autant se décoller totalement de son amant. Le chirurgien ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et vira le bras du capitaine pour se dégager et tenter de s'asseoir. Une douleur légère le fit tiquer mais il prit sur lui et regarda Ace qui souriait pleinement, voyant qu'il ne souffrait pas tant que ça.

- J'ai fait attention, hein !

- Et bah je ne le ferai pas, répondit Law d'un ton âcre malgré son sourire.

Il s'approcha à quatre pattes de son compagnon, qui affichait un air d'incompréhension, et baissa le haut du corps pour embrasser doucement les lèvres. Ace accueillit ce baiser avec joie et entrouvrit de lui-même sa bouche pour recommencer, tandis qu'il sentait la main sur laquelle était écrit « DEATH » lui prendre ses cheveux. Mais alors qu'il levait la tête et attendait de Law qu'il l'embrasse plus vigoureusement, il sentit sa lèvre inférieure être happée puis violemment mordue. La douleur aiguë le fit reculer autant qu'il le put, et porter la main à sa blessure qui saignait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il en était, déjà Law le ramenait à lui en lui tirant les cheveux et lui mordit la lèvre supérieure, lui laissant deux cicatrices en former une pour un bon nombre de jours.

- Mais putain, tu fous quoi !? Cria Ace

- Tu croyais que j'allais gentiment te laisser après m'être fait prendre comme ça ? Oh non. Oh non.

Law le tira alors sur le côté pour lui plaquer le visage sur le sol, tandis qu'il passait derrière à son tour. Il put pleinement jouir de la vue des muscles dorsaux d'Ace qui se contractaient pour l'aider à fuir. Malgré son corps fin, le chirurgien n'en était pas moins costaud. Lorsqu'il sentit que l'avantage repassait du côté du plus fort, il le calma rapidement par une pénétration sans ménagement, d'au moins un quart de son sexe. Ace grimaça, glapit tout autant que Law, voir même plus, et se crispa complètement. Il ne s'occupa même pas du saignement de ses lèvres, plus préoccupé par celui de son anus. Plus rapidement que ne l'avait fait son assaillant, Trafalgar enfonça son organe et profita d'une étroitesse encore plus profonde. Il fit néanmoins attention, son corps étant fatigué et meurtri de ce qui venait juste de se passer. D'ailleurs, cela affecta la rapidité de son mouvement ainsi que sa concentration mais il voulait juste une vengeance fraîche.

Pour autant qu'il se rappelait, le corps d'une femme ne procurait pas la même sensation mais en était plutôt proche. Les premiers chaos passés, Ace tourna une partie de son corps vers Law puis finit par se retrouver sur le dos, l'un face à l'autre. Ils purent ainsi voir à nouveau leurs corps à la bougie, bien que cette dernière commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Le futon n'était pas quelque chose d'assez solide, aussi Ace tendit instinctivement les bras vers l'homme qui pourrait le tenir. Law hésita d'abord mais finit par se baisser, offrant l'appui de ses épaules et lâchant une des jambes d'Ace pour s'appuyer au sol. A demi sur les genoux, il eut la désagréable sensation du sperme qui s'écoulait le long de sa cuisse et, comme s'il n'avait que cela pour se venger, mordit de nouveau Ace au niveau du cou, au même endroit qu'au début. Comme réponse, il n'entendit qu'un plus grand gémissement de plaisir et reçut une nouvelle morsure à l'oreille. Décidément, cela devenait une manie entre eux.

Mais le tour de Law se fit plus court et plus rapide. Il se lâcha à l'intérieur d'Ace, s'étant retenu depuis qu'il avait été pénétré lui-même, malgré l'envie. Son corps retomba mollement sur le corps en-dessous, fermement étreint. Il se releva légèrement pour se retirer mais Ace ne sembla pas vouloir cesser le câlin.

- T'es coriace punaise, lui fit remarquer Law éreinté.

- On me l'a souvent dit, merci du compliment, répondit Ace d'un rire essoufflé.

- Et c'est quoi cette chaleur ? On dirait un sauna, dit Trafalgar en remarquant que la température avait augmentée dans la pièce.

- Hahaha, pardon, pardon, faut ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Room. Shamble, annonça Law en levant une main pour effectivement ouvrir la lucarne et laisser entrer un peu d'air.

Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais soupira et se décrocha momentanément du corps d'Ace pour s'allonger sur le futon et profiter d'un vent plus frais qui venait réduire la chaleur environnante. Les bougies au sol avaient complètement fondues et l'unique debout atteignait la fin de sa vie. Les deux capitaines se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, nus et fatigués, maudissant et bénissant ensemble le don de Riko D. Yué. Ils se méfieraient plus à l'avenir des pouvoirs qui semblaient inoffensifs à la base ! Ace attendit d'avoir repris une respiration convenable pour ramener la couverture sur eux et coller sa tête contre le torse de Law. Ce dernier se mit de côté pour l'entourer de ses bras et s'endormit dans cette étreinte inattendue.

* * *

_**Enfin du smuuuut~~ J'arrive pas à croire que j'en avais écrit plus de 2.000 mots pour ce chapitre uniquement ! Au fur et à mesure, les chapitres avaient considérablement augmenté, mais là XD Ne pouvant se décider entre dominant/dominé, Yué (la vraie, pas celle de l'histoire ptdr) m'a demandé... que les deux prennent leur pied chacun leur tour. Donc voilà, j'ai fait en fonction de la demande du peuple haha J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant =p Conclusion au chapitre prochain, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ;)  
**_


	6. Fuir les adieux

_Chapitre 6 : Fuir les adieux pour préparer son départ_

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut plutôt difficile, du moins pour Law. La chaleur agréable que dégageait Ace rendait préférable l'idée de rester au lit. Pourtant, la lumière qui traversait la lucarne pour atterrir dans la chambre ne laissait pas le moindre doute : la matinée, si ce n'était la journée, était déjà bien avancée. Voulant se dégager du lit peu à peu, Law se rendit compte que ses mouvements étaient limités par l'homme qui le tenait fermement au niveau du torse, ses jambes enroulées autour des siennes.

Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre au premier abord, les yeux mi-clos et le corps douloureux, il observa le visage de celui qui se tenait si fort à lui. La respiration profonde lui indiquait qu'il dormait encore et repoussait une mèche ondulée noire. Law la repassa tout naturellement derrière son oreille, dévoilant de légères tâches de rousseur.

Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller quelques longues minutes plus tard. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement pour s'ouvrir enfin entièrement, dévoilant une pupille noire qui s'accoutuma rapidement à la lumière environnante. Ils se fixèrent longuement, clignant à peine, de plus en plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait mais pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient pensés que c'était un rêve bête mais ne purent pas longtemps se leurrer : ils étaient nus et entrelacés, le corps certes sec mais encore peiné de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Oh merde... déclara soudainement Ace qui relâcha son étreinte comme pris en faute.

Law ne fit aucun commentaire à ce propos mais dès qu'il pu se tirer de là, il sortit du dessous des draps et, comme une jeune fille gênée, se rhabilla en hâte. Portgas n'attendit pas longtemps pour en faire autant avant d'observer l'état de la chambre. L'air était toujours envahi d'une certaine chaleur dont il se fichait éperdument. Mais il embaumait surtout du sperme et de la sueur de leurs peaux mêlangées, malgré la fenêtre à demi-ouverte. Leurs corps emmêlés avaient entretenu tout cela, pour le plus grand malheur de leurs odorats qui se souvenait mieux que leurs esprits. En plus de cela, le parquet et les futons présentaient des traces de brûlures aux endroits où Ace avait dû s'accrocher. Et il ne fallait pas oublier toutes les bougies complètement fondues juste à côté de leur lieu de repos. Law l'arrêta dans son état des lieux en venant à côté de lui, pour ouvrir la porte, son bonnet à la main.

- Mieux vaut y aller cool, je sais pas comment elle va réagir, lui annonça Ace

Si je me souviens bien, tu as fait jaillir des gerbes de flammes, on s'est cognés contre les murs, contre le parquet, on a glapit chacun notre tour comme des femmes, donc je crois qu'elle se doute bien de ce que son pouvoir a fait. Non ? Argua Law en haussant un sourcil

- Euh... Vu comme ça en effet...

- Bien, alors allons-y, _Monsieur_.

Ils prirent soin de fermer la porte derrière eux et descendirent en silence. Pourtant, Riko D. Yué n'était pas en bas. De surcroît, si la petite caissette de fruits était dans un coin de la cuisine, le panier n'était plus là. Il n'y avait qu'un peu de pain sur la table et deux tasses, certainement pour les inviter à se restaurer avant de s'en aller. Law retrouva d'ailleurs son long katana contre l'une des chaises et alla s'asseoir avant son compagnon. Ace alla rapidement voir dehors pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà aux alentours de onze heures, voir même midi et revint à l'intérieur.

- Wow, je crois qu'on l'a fait fuir carrément, annonça Ace

- Je te signale qu'on a couché hier soir, pas ce matin, répondit Law sarcastiquement entre deux gorgées.

- Son pouvoir est flippant. Finalement je pense pas vouloir la croiser dans un équipage un jour...

- Moi non plus. Surtout que tu n'es pas très délicat. Ni envers les femmes, ni les hommes, remarqua Law en faisant référence à son idée d'envoyer Yué en mer la veille.

- Oh ça va hein ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de me taper un supernovas sur une île déserte. C'est pas comme si Barbe-Blanche m'attendait, noooooon.

- Si tu t'approches encore de moi, j'te la shamble à la place de ta tronche.

- J'te la brûle vive. Moi au moins j'en aurai encore l'usage !

Le ton recommença à grimper entre les deux hommes qui firent un nouveau face à face dans la seconde qui suivit. Mais ils se séparèrent bien vite en apercevant le bout de jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, panier entre les bras, empli à nouveaux d'un ou deux fruits du démon.

- MAIS ! Vous êtes pas possibles ! Ça vous a pas servi cette nuit ? Lança-t-elle d'un air mécontent.

- Oula, si ! N'en faites surtout pas plus Madame ! La calma de suite Law.

- Et mais... Vous avez tout entendu !? Reprit Ace, qui ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

Yué ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais laissa apparemment tomber, un poing devant la bouche comme en pleine réflexion. Les deux hommes pensaient avoir dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas mais tombèrent des nues quand Riko posa ses mains sur ses joues rouges, et déclara en regardant le plafond :

- J'adore mon pouvoir, cette nuit était tellement jou... commença-t-elle la voix mielleuse.

- Euh... finalement on veut pas savoir, dit Ace en agitant la main un peu dégoûté, mais surtout gêné qu'elle ait été au courant.

- Vous avez espionné ? Demanda Law pour comprendre seulement le minimum.

- Oh non, oh non ! Si je peux faire naître un amour entre deux personnes, je peux aussi entièrement le sentir. Oh mon dieu... Vous voulez pas rester une nuit de plus ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- J'ai peur là, annonça Law avec une rare expression décrépite.

- Monsieur Portgas D. Ace fait tout fondre... reprit-elle toute heureuse

- Ah oui, pardon pour les bougies, s'excusa-t-il alors que Law rougissait, ayant tout à fait compris de quoi elle parlait.

- … Et Trafalgar Law a des doigts de fées, hihihi ! Je noterai ça sur vos affiches.

- Non sérieusement y a pas besoin ! S'exclama vivement Law

Elle était partie dans un petit rire bien satisfait et n'observait déjà plus les deux capitaines en face d'elle. Son regard errait sur le plafond, certainement parfait écran pour une représentation rose et dégoulinante d'amour. Ace, qui venait enfin de capter tout le topo, se frappa le front du plat de la main en se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Au moins, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour ne pas la mettre en colère une seconde fois, et risquer ainsi de rester d'autres nuits. Elle se calma un peu plus tard en soupirant plusieurs fois et alla passer les fruits sous l'eau, tandis que les deux capitaines ne parlaient plus du tout en finissant leur maigre repas.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre qu'elle ait fini pour lui annoncer qu'ils partaient. Chacun avait tout de même de quoi faire sur les mers. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle revint vers la table et les regarda d'un air interrogateur, face à un tel silence, ils se levèrent de concert après un regard d'accord. Au lieu d'émettre des protestations quant à l'annonce de leur départ, elle leur fit un grand sourire et décida de les accompagner jusqu'au rivage. Entre eux, elle dodelinait de la tête, agitant ses cheveux châtains et la frange sur son front sur un air que elle seule semblait connaître. Law l'observait, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant son katana contre l'épaule pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, tandis que Ace l'écoutait et regardait le ciel. Aucun d'eux ne s'éloigna trop de la jeune fille et ils s'arrêtèrent même tous peu avant de rejoindre les bateaux.

Remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, Yué les regarda tour à tour pour leur demander innocemment :

- Vous repasserez me voir ?

- Sans Eternal Pose ça risque d'être dur, l'île est trop petite pour être répertoriée. Je pense que c'est un adieu, dit Ace en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, bien que cela l'arrangeait un peu.

- Qui sait, on se recroisera peut-être un jour, répondit Law à son tour tandis qu'elle le regardait.

- Alors nous nous croiserons en mer, messieurs ! Déclara-t-elle soudainement.

- Hein !? s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

- J'ai un peu réfléchi cette nuit et Ace a raison. Il faut que je sorte de mon île pour découvrir un peu le monde ! Ça prendra bien du temps et ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais je le ferai !

- Toute seule !? Demanda Ace.

- Je trouverai bien une personne qui veuille m'accompagner !

- Et pour faire quoi ? Demanda Law par curiosité.

- Bah voyons, la même chose que vous : naviguer. Et puis je pourrai faire des recherches sur les fruits des démons, revendre les miens,... Vous voyez !

- Oh mon dieu... Ouais enfin, fais gaffe à pas avoir de prime sur ta tête dès les premiers jours en mer. Y avait un navire de pirates, hier, pas loin. Et des marines aussi, lui signala Ace.

- Monsieur le capitaine a explosé le premier en pause bento, ajouta Law.

- Oh mais je savais. Ils viennent de temps en temps pour essayer d'avoir des fruits du démons. Mais je refuse et les renvoie avec un peu d'amour, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Ah ouais... Je les plains, ça a dû être grave sur le bateau..., tenta d'imaginer Ace après que ce lui-même et son compagnon pirate avait eu cette nuit.

- Oh ! Si vous saviez, répondit Yué avec culot et en posant une main sur une joue.

- Nope, on veut justement pas savoir !

Elle rit en entendant cela, promettant de ne plus les taquiner à ce sujet. Elle afficha un sourire si doux et empli de quiétude que Ace ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour conclure ses adieux. Elle lui embrassa la joue et le laissa se retirer avant de tendre les bras vers Law, un peu plus réticent. En voyant Ace se moquer, il leva les yeux au ciel puis posa son katana pour faire de même, cachant la force de son étreinte et le léger bonheur qu'il avait de recevoir également une marque d'affection sur sa joue. Une fois sur le rivage, elle les regarda embarquer et agita longuement le bras, regardant le sous-marin plonger doucement mais sûrement dans l'eau calme, et la petite barque d'Ace brûler pour le faire partir. Une fois l'horizon vide, elle serra les poings et fixa la mer, se promettant que malgré la malédiction du fruit qui l'empêchait de nager, la prochaine à partir, ce serait elle.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Ca y est, Yué a fini de les embêter haha ! Le chapitre clôt la série sur une note plus comique et surtout sur une séquelle d'actuellement 15 chapitres (toujours en cours d'écriture depuis l'an dernier) xD Néanmoins, je ne pense pas la mettre en ligne, vu qu'il s'agit des aventures de Yué et qu'il n'y a que des OCs jusque là. Les personnages issus de "One Piece" n'arriveront en effet qu'à mon 5ème arc, celui de Sabaody... Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un MP ! J'espère que tout ceci vous aura plus, à bientôt ! **_


End file.
